


Would You be so Kind

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Confessions, F/F, Gay, Pinkberry, Songfic, Texting, i guess?? it's never mentioned so, probably ooc sorry i've never written anything for bmc yet, sorta? idk man i got inspired by the song but like. how do u make an actual songfic, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Chloe has a crush on Brooke. She invites her over to Pinkberry to confess.world's shittiest summary sorry guys. this was inspired by Would You Be So Kind by Dodie Clark. 10/10 totally recommend you listen to it while reading this





	Would You be so Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah I know I have, like, a million other fanfics to update. I'll get to them eventually. This one is just a one-shot and i really wanted to write it bc I love these two. So. here.
> 
> Also, for the texting part...I kind of want to make a textfic? So if I do those will be used. I just...need to find usernames for a couple others lmao
> 
> anyway pls enjoy this for once i didnt write it on my phone. still not beta'd tho bc i am Lazy

Chloe stared at her phone. Her heart was thumping quicker than normal in her chest as her finger hovered over the send button. With a deep breath, she pressed it.

 **Chlno:** hey brooke?  
**Chlno:** can you meet me at pinkberry in 10 mins? gotta tell u somethin  
**broke.and.lost:** Sure! :DD

Chloe smiled at seeing her best friend's reaction. Of course she'd be excited to go to Pinkberry - the girl practically _lived_ there. The smile dropped however once she remembered why she wanted to go there with her. She took another deep breath. She could do this. It was only confessing to her best friend that she had a big gay crush on her!

...Shit.

OK. She could do this. Right? She'd go there with Brooke and wait for the right moment. Then she'd...tell her. Another deep breath. A quick glance at the time told her she had to start going. She walked out of her house and entered her car. The sun shone down on her, and she was quick to roll down the window as she backed out of the driveway. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel as she waited for a red light. 

Eventually, she pulled up in front of the yogurt place and got out. Brooke was, of course, already there. Upon seeing her, Brooke seemed to perk up, and she bounced over to the taller of the two, immediately wrapping her up in a hug that Chloe hesitatingly returned. She knew Brooke was touchy, and yet she was always hesitant. Brooke drew away and beamed at her.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked, head tilting slightly. The sight was incredibly endearing and Chloe could feel a light blush creep up her neck. She quickly stepped past her, nudging for the blonde to follow her.

"I'll tell you when we get some yogurt." There was no way she could do this. She took a breath and stepped inside, Brooke right beside her. The two spent some time getting their yogurt - Brooke with everything strawberry, and Chloe with everything chocolate - and sat down at a table in the back. They enjoyed their yogurt for some time until Brooke set down her spoon and stared right at Chloe. 

"Alright. Enough dawdling! What did you want to tell me?" The words made Chloe freeze. She was supposed to start the conversation, not Brooke! How could she word it? She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Brooke once again tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Chloe closed her mouth and took one last deep breath. Alright. She can do this.

"I..." Shaky start. Try again. "There's something I need to tell you." Brooke made a go on motion with her hand, eyes brimming with curiosity. Chloe continued. "I like you." 

Brooke blinked. "OK? I like you too!" She grinned. Chloe sighed.

"No, no. I mean...That's not enough. I... _like_ you. Like, more than a friend? And, I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way. Probably wasn't expecting your best friend to have a big gay crush on you. I just...Get so many butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you. Your smile makes me so happy, and I love spending time with you!" The words kept rushing out, and they didn't seem to ever stop. "Is there any chance you might...like me back? Any butterflies at all? Gotta be there somewhere....right?" Chloe wasn't even aware of what she was saying. She was just rambling on and on until Brooke placed a finger on her lips, effectively shutting her off. The last of her words died off, remaining unspoken. _Please fall in love with me._

"Chloe."

"Yeah?

"Shut up," Brooke chuckled, smiling lightly.

"O-OK." With that, Brooke moved her hand down to her chest, pulled Chloe closer by her shirt, and pressed their lips together. Chloe hadn't been expecting that, and there was a clashing of noses and teeth before they turned slightly and fell into a rhythm. Chloe couldn't have asked for anything better, and her eyes closed. They stayed like that for some time until Brooke pulled away, breathing heavily. She wore a huge grin.

"I like you too! I have for a while, really." Brooke giggled. 

"O-oh. So...uh. Will you be my girlfriend, then?" Chloe hesitatingly asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Duh!" Brooke didn't say any more, instead leaning forward to kiss Chloe again. The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing their yogurt while kissing every so often. Chloe decided nothing could be better than this.


End file.
